


Nights on the Reserve

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, Injury, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco knows the night team is capable of handling any injuries the trainers acquire on the Reserve. That doesn't stop him from worrying when Charlie comes home still injured.





	Nights on the Reserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful smirkingcat's birthday. I hope you have an awesome day, my dear! I may have cheated a little and finished a fic you have been requesting from me for longer than I care to admit. I wish you the happiest of birthdays, and many more to come! <3

Shifting his position to take some of the pressure off his knees, Charlie smiled. Lying spread before him, his hands tied to the headboard of the bed, Draco was beautiful. His skin was as pale as porcelain, flexing over Quidditch-toned muscles. Unable to resist, Charlie bent to lick a stripe up the inside of Draco’s thigh. The sound of Draco’s breath hissing out between his teeth had Charlie smiling wider.

“Damn it, Charlie, stop teasing me.”

Draco tugged on the leather strap that Charlie had used to tie him to the headboard, using it to help him push his hips upwards. Chuckling quietly, Charlie moved up the bed, ignoring Draco’s increasingly unsubtle hints. Scraping his teeth against the skin just beneath Draco’s navel caused him to whine.

“Have I ever told you… just how… _distracted_ you make me… during the day…” Charlie asked between nips and kisses to Draco’s abdomen. “Knowing you’re sitting in that office, all prim and proper… knowing that no one else has ever seen you like this… knowing you’re here waiting for me… It drives me _insane_ …”

Running his hands up Draco’s sides, he slid them around to his back. Lifting him as much as the strap would allow, Charlie placed a soft kiss right on Draco’s breastbone, enjoying the way it rose and fell rapidly with his harsh breaths. A quiet huff of breath from Draco drew Charlie’s attention. Biting down on his bottom lip, the look Draco shot him had Charlie’s blood heating in his veins.

“Tell me more.”

With a deep growl, Charlie dropped Draco to the bed and bent to latch onto his collarbone. Draco squirmed beneath him, arching his back to get the stimulation Charlie had been denying him.

“You’re beautiful, you arrogant little peacock,” he muttered into Draco’s throat once he released his collarbone. “Beautiful, and sexy, and intelligent, and you _know_ it. I’m going to take good care of you–”

“Charlie! Charlie!”

Sitting up with a startled gasp, Charlie’s head snapped towards the door.

“The Horntail’s out!”

Charlie’s mind cleared immediately of anything to do with how gorgeous Draco looked spread before him. He almost fell off the bed in his rush to stand, his heart hammering against his ribs for a completely different reason now. Thankful that he had not bothered to undress yet, he grabbed his boots and shoved them on his feet as he was making his way swiftly out the door.

“Oi!”

Charlie turned at the shout, his hand gripping the doorjamb. “Draco?”

“Give me my bloody wand, you tosser!”

Grinning, Charlie grabbed the wand and crossed the room again. Bending over, he placed the wand into Draco’s hand, allowing him to release himself from the binds.

“Sorry, love,” he whispered before crashing their lips together roughly.

*~*  


“Fucking Weasleys,” Draco muttered, rubbing his wrists.

It had taken him close to ten minutes to be able to release himself from the strap Charlie had bound him to the headboard with that night. Apparently, concentrating on spells was slightly more difficult when all your brain could focus on was the fact that your cock was hard as a fucking rock against your stomach. Draco had ignored it, though.

_The Horntail_ …

Draco knew exactly which Horntail Charlie had been called away to try to help re-capture. It had been brought in a mere fortnight previously and had quickly become known for its foul temper. Not that the other dragons did not have bad tempers, but this one… Draco shivered. He’d been ordering more first aid supplies than usual recently simply due to this one dragon. It bit, and it burned, and it hit the trainers with its tail… Shaking his head, Draco made his way out onto the small veranda of the cabin he shared with Charlie.

Their relationship had been rocky at first. There had been a lot of unresolved tension between them, despite the fact that they had never once met before Draco had accepted the role of Medical Officer at the reserve. That tension had spilled over into shouting matches at first, but that was long behind them now. Over the years, Draco had come to appreciate Charlie in ways that he had never thought possible when he was younger. Nerves washed through him as he moved to lean his shoulder against one of the wooden supports of the veranda.

Watching the trainers rush out to an emergency call always had Draco’s nerves trembling. He knew the night staff would be able to patch up any burns and cuts they got, but still… His hands clenched as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He _should_ be out there with them. This is what he had been trained for at St. Mungo’s and he knew the night staff would probably be overwhelmed with injuries to heal. Just as he made the decision to go searching for them, a couple of voices reached Draco’s ears. Stepping off the veranda, his breath left him in a rush.

Charlie was making his way slowly back up towards the cabin. Ioan – a local trainer who had been at the reserve even longer than Charlie had – was with him, and both were limping. In the dim light coming from the cabins they passed, Draco could make out burns and scratches over the both of them; Ioan’s hair was even still smoking a little. Pressing his lips together firmly, he grabbed his wand from the holster on his thigh and made his way down to them.

“You could have at least let the boys put your hair out, Ioan.”

“It’s not on _fire_ ,” was the response Draco received, in heavily accented English. “They had enough to deal with, anyway.”

Draco’s nerves shivered again. He knew exactly what kinds of injuries the night staff must be dealing with at that point in time. For Charlie and Ioan to have left the site without getting proper medical attention, it must have been bad. Ignoring the anxiety that knowledge sent through him, he focussed on casting diagnostic charms on Ioan and Healing what he found. He kept his attention firmly away from Charlie, who was standing silently to the side, allowing Draco to work in peace. It was best right now if he did not know just what injuries Charlie had acquired this time; it would only distract him further. Once he had gotten the worst of the injuries clean and Healed, he sent Ioan on his way.

“You’ll hold up for another night now.”

“Never doubted it.”

With a genial slap to Draco’s shoulder, Ioan disappeared up the small hill that led to the rest of the cabins. Charlie was smiling when Draco turned to face him.

“Charlie…”

Draco tried to put as much warning into his voice as possible, but knew he had failed. Charlie spread his arms, took a step forward, and that was all it took. Draco fell gratefully into his arms, his nerves finally getting the better of him.

“I’m fine; we’re all fine. It’s nothing that can’t be Healed, I swear.” Charlie continued muttering into Draco’s ear as he trembled. “I swear, Draco. The night medical staff have looked us all over. We’re _fine_.”

The fact that he stumbled a little when Draco took a small step backwards didn't help his cause. Draco's arms went immediately around Charlie's waist, balancing him out.

"In the cabin. Now."

Charlie didn't object. Once Draco had him inside, he sat him gingerly down on the bed, trying to not cause any extra pain.

"Sit still."

The diagnostic charm that Draco knew the night team must have cast would have been basic, at best. It was designed to sort out the truly injured who needed immediate medical attention from those who could last until someone was free to see to them. That was how Ioan would have made it all the way back to the cabins in the condition he was in, and it was certainly how Charlie had managed it as well. The charm Draco cast was much stronger.

Charlie's entire left arm glowed a dark green. Different patches of skin turned a light green, and one big slash along his left calf turned a shade in-between the two. Draco's fingers clenched around his wand.

"The one on my leg was already Healed."

"Shut-up."

Frowning in concentration, Draco began with Charlie's arm. It appeared that the damage was muscular, not broken bones, which Draco thanked his lucky stars for. Healing broken bones took a fair amount more concentration than he was currently able to give, considering the amount of fear washing through him. Each little twitch Charlie made sent Draco's nerves singing. He could see the green tint lightening with each swipe of his wand, but that didn't make the situation any better for him. This wasn't the first time Charlie had come home with injuries that should have been Healed by the night team.

"Did you even let them look you over on-site? Or did you just leave?"

Charlie's silence told Draco more than he wanted to know. His eyes closed as he finished Healing the injuries to Charlie's arm.

"Draco."

"Shut-up."

He moved onto the slash along Charlie's calf. At least Charlie had been correct about this one: it _had_ been Healed. Poorly Healed, but at least it was no longer bleeding. It, too, lightened as Draco moved his wand slowly along the edges of the cut. It appeared to have been created by claws. That was as far as Draco was willing to speculate, however.

"Draco."

" _Shut-up,_ Weasley. Let me concentrate."

There were innumerable little cuts, burns, and bruises that Draco knew he should clean and Heal, but he didn't get the chance. Charlie's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him on top of him as he fell back onto the bed.

" _Draco_." Moving faster than Draco figured he should be able to for someone who had been in such poor condition, Charlie tangled his fingers through Draco's hair, holding him in position above him. "I'm sorry."

Something strange drifted through Draco's stomach. His throat tightened as he stared down into Charlie's eyes.

"You always do this."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You… You _always_ do this…"

Draco could feel hysteria building inside him, but was powerless to stop it. Charlie shifted under him, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Have you thought about why?"

"Because you've got a stupidly horrible death wish, just like the rest of your fucking family?" Placing his hands on the bed, he tried to push himself up and off Charlie, but Charlie's grip on him was too strong. "Let me go!"

"No."

It was such a simple word, but it set Draco off more than anything else had in a long time. He began to struggle against Charlie's grip, pushing and straining his arms against the bed. Charlie was too strong for him, though. Staring down into his eyes – eyes that he had become so familiar with over the past few years – Draco felt some of the fight drain out of him.

"Do you know what it's like, Charlie?" Bracing his arms, he held himself up as much as possible, so he could meet Charlie's gaze without issue. "Do you know what it's like, sitting here each night, worrying over whether you will come back? Over which parts of you won't function properly again because you've been mauled? Only to have you arrive back at the cabin _still injured_ , claiming that 'it's fine, Draco.' 'Don't worry, Draco.' 'I've lost a lot more blood than that before, Draco.'" He paused to take a shuddering breath, hoping to keep his voice steady. " _Do_ you know what it's like?"

Charlie stayed silent for a long few seconds, merely gazing up into Draco's eyes. There was none of the usual humour in his face that Draco was so used to. When he spoke, his voice held a serious tone to it that Draco had hardly ever heard before; one that was usually reserved for speaking to families of injured Sanctuary workers.

"I trust you, Draco." He held up the hand that was not still tangled in Draco's hair to forestall the protest Draco was on the verge of making. "I trust _you_ , Draco. Specifically _you_. You are my Healer. You know me. Intimately. You know my body. You know the previous injuries I have had. You know the permanent injuries I have. You know how far to push me physically before I collapse. You know how far I can be pushed mentally before I start lashing out. You probably know things about me that even _I_ don't know."

There was a small pause as Charlie shifted beneath him, wincing as his hip cracked. Without even glancing down, Draco cast a silent painkilling charm. Charlie smiled up at him.

"You want to know why I don't go to the night team when I'm injured? It's because I don't need anyone else while you're here with me."

A strange fluttering sensation travelled the length of Draco's body, causing him to shiver. "Damn you."

"I don't want or need anyone but you, Draco."

Closing his eyes, Draco sighed. He wanted to be angry. Hell, at this point, he probably _deserved_ to be angry. Unfortunately, relief that Charlie had come back relatively unscathed was now washing through him, aided, no doubt, by the way Charlie was trying to sweettalk him.

"I _am_ sorry, Draco. You do believe me?"

Giving up, Draco lowered himself down on top of Charlie and buried his nose in behind his ear. He smelled strongly of smoke and the sweetness of dirt, but beneath it all was the unique scent that Draco had come to associate with him. Pine, and salt, and a vague trace of musk all combined together was Charlie's favoured scent, and it sent Draco's head spinning.

"You're a bastard, Weasley."

Charlie chuckled. "You love me."

Nuzzling further down, following the trail of Charlie's muscles beneath his ear, Draco hummed. "More than you know." His breath hitched when the hand not still in his hair began to stroke down his back. "Come on, in bed."

"Oh, yeah?"

Charlie's eyebrows were waggling ridiculously when Draco raised himself up onto his elbows again. He rolled his eyes.

"You've left me tied to the bedhead, then came back home half dead, all in one night. Do you really think you're up to it?"

"Have I ever disappointed yet, Malfoy?"

Draco's breath left him in a rush as Charlie scooped him up and, with a grunt, tossed him towards the head of the bed. He grabbed a handful of Charlie's hair as soon as he was close enough and dragged him down into a kiss.

"Not once."


End file.
